Meet Him
by Never Will Be Gone
Summary: Bones has a new guy in her life and Booth gets jealous... OneShot all in good fun.


Meet Him

Disclaimers: I don't own Bones.

Summary: Bones gets a dog.

It's Friday evening and I'm walking through the halls of the Jeffersonian making my way to Bones's office. Hopefully, she won't be submerged in paperwork or working on her book. I mean, it's Friday, if I have anything to do with it, she's not staying in the office. As I approach her door, I see her on the phone walking about her office, tidying up. Can it be that Bones's is leaving early from work? Wait, she loves work. She's a workaholic. She wouldn't leave early… unless… she had a date? No, no way. Who would she be seeing? How come I didn't know about this? I'm close enough so that I can hear the last remaining snippets of her conversation.

"I'm going to go to the store and pick you up so nice treats. See you in a little bit. I hope you behaved today. The place better not be a mess!"

What? I have never heard Bones ever talk like that. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder who this guy is? She let him stay the night? It's time I make my presence known.

"Hey Bones, who was that you were just talking to?" I asked lounging in her sofa which she just cleaned off.

"No one Booth. Now get your feet off my sofa. I'm about to leave."

"Why so early? Got a hot date?"

"For your information, I have someone waiting for me at home."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You let someone into your house?"

"Booth, he's totally harmless. I mean, you can come over and meet him if you want," she flips her hair and walks out of her office, keys in hand.

Of course, I chase after her. I am not going to miss the chance to find out who this guy is. I want to know how exactly this guy got Bones acting so peppy. I want to know what she sees in him. What does he have that I don't have. We'll see. We'll see.

I'm sitting in her driveway while she's at the store. It's so difficult to be patient. Someone has caught my Bones's attention. It finally hits me that I might actually lose her. I mean, she's cooking dinner for this guy! This is driving me crazy! Just as I open the door to go see this guy for myself, Bones pulls up. I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts that I don't even notice the bags she's carrying and what's inside of them.

She jingles her keys while unlocking the door and before she can even get the keys out of the door, I'm already in. If I had turned around I would've seen the flabbergasted expression on her face and heard her grumble under her breathe about my unruly behavior. Her apartment is dark, I scan the place quickly thinking I can catch a glimpse of the guy and size up to him before Bones can introduce us. However, I don't see anything. Bones flips on the light as she sets her bags in the kitchen and begins to unpack. I can't stand the wait anymore.

"So Bones, where is this guy?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot. Can you go open the door to my bedroom? Kody's in there."

So his name is Kody is it? What kind of a name is Kody? I'm walking down the hall ever so slowly partly dreading to meet this guy and partly horrified about what I might find. I draw in a deep breathe and reach for knob. I turn it slowly and when the door opens, something charges between my legs almost knocking me off balance and I let out a yelp.

"Boooooth? Are you okay?" she calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. What the hell was that Bones?" I start towards the kitchen

"What was what?"

She's crouching on the floor ruffling… a dog?

"Booth, I wanted you to meet my dog Kody. He's just the sweetest thing. Aren't you boy? Aren't you a sweetie?"

"A dog, Bones? You had me all worked up over a dog? I was ready to give this guy the fifth degree and he ends up being a dog?"

"What are you talking about Booth? Oh… You thought I had a MAN over?"

"Well yeah! You made it seem like this guy was the greatest thing that's happened to you. How could I compete?"

"Compete for what?"

Oh crap. What am I supposed to say? A whimper takes me away from my thoughts. Two pairs of eyes are intently watching me. Both have their heads cocked to the side questioning me.

"Booth?"

"I was jealous. I was jealous that you had someone else. And I wanted to see what drew you to him. And now I feel like an idiot because it's just a dog," I say. I can't look her in the eyes.

"You were jealous?"

"Yes. Maybe I should go," I start to head towards the door with embarrassment.

"No. Don't go. I didn't invite you hear to meet my dog. I guess, it was a cover up for asking you here for dinner," she smiles at me.

"Really? You want me to stay?" I look up at her hopefully.

"Yea. Come on, here's a doggy bone. This is Kody, Booth. Russ brought him up the last time he was here for my birthday. He's a pure bred American Eskimo and he's just the prettiest thing isn't he?"

"Bones, I really don't think the dog likes to be called pretty especially seeing that he is a guy."

She shakes her head and hands me doggy treats and walks back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I make nice with the dog. I can't believe I was jealous over a dog. A dog of all things. Kody rests his head in my lap as I sit in Bones's living room. He's a pretty well trained dog, seems loyal. I guess he's alright in my book.

AN: Well that was a one shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please.


End file.
